


Familial Beasts

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Wise Enough To Stand Together [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Memory Issues, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Angst, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War Veteran Steve Rogers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, baker!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: “What’s the problem-Bucky where did you get a baby.”“You tell me! It was under our porch and there’s not a note. Isn’t there supposed to be a note?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Boy oh boy has it been a while. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Two WIPs? Sarah you know you won't keep up with that." Listen, this is a new year and I'm determined to write more and stop abandoning projects halfway through. With that said, welcome to the sequel to Bite The Hand That Feeds You!
> 
> You will really benefit from reading the first part of this series before you read this but you don't have to as long as you're okay with a little confusion now and again. This fic will be significantly fluffier than Bite The Hand as I felt bad for putting the characters through all that mess(also babies are adorable). I have no idea where this story is going to go so this is going to be new for everyone :)
> 
> NOTE: All ratings, warnings, and tags are subject to change so please check them before you read in case something potentially triggering comes up. I will always mention anything that could pose a problem in the beginning notes as well, thank you!
> 
> EDIT 1/12/2016 : I changed the ending of the chapter and fixed every instance where I apparently forgot that Bucky only has one arm oops. I hope this reads better, let me know your thoughts in the comments!

A cool breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees that surrounded the small cabin, shaking some onto the roof and the forest floor in a red and gold shower. Bucky could smell the cookies baking inside and hear Steve rattling around in the pantry looking for his icing. The coffee cup Bucky was holding warmed his hand and he relaxed into it, closing his eyes and inhaling before taking a sip and promptly spitting it out when he heard an abrupt, high-pitched wail.

“What the fuck?” he muttered, using his sweater to wipe off his mouth and standing up out of the hammock. He smelled the air and, just under the strong scent of chocolate, dough, and coffee, found a faint, clean scent. He frowned and followed it off the porch, crouching down to look under the bottom step. Sure enough, in the alcove under the steps was a small wicker basket with little fists poking out and waving angrily. Bucky shuffled around to the side and pulled it out, unfolding the blankets to find a small, pinched-faced, baby who was trying its best to break the sound barrier. There was no note attached to the blankets or the basket, just a baby and – oh god – a full diaper.

“Steve!” he shouted, hand hovering over the baby to try and calm it. His shouting just made it cry harder and he shushed it frantically, debating whether to pick up the baby and the blankets or just carry the whole damn basket inside. Steve ran out onto the porch, wiping icing off his hands onto his apron as he went.

“What’s the problem-Bucky where did you get a baby.”

“You tell me! It was under our porch and there’s not a note. Isn’t there supposed to be a note?” In the background the baby was still crying.

“I don’t know! I’ve never had a baby dropped off on my doorstep before!” Steve exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking at the screaming baby like it was an alien. He gave Bucky a pointed look. “Aren’t you going to comfort it?”

“I have zero experience with small children, Steve. Zero. How am I supposed to make a baby stop crying.”

“You have a little sister, Buck.”

“When she was born I was two, I wasn’t exactly helpful!”

Steve raised his eyebrows and pointed at the baby, who had somehow started to cry louder. Bucky huffed and very awkwardly shoved his hand in under it, lifting it out and cradling it against his chest. It kept crying but, when Bucky rocked it, the cried trailed off into small whimpers and little sighs as it shoved its face into his shirt. Bucky sniffed it and grimaced at the strong smell of urine. But, now that he was closer, he could smell something he hadn’t before – fox.

“Steve…”

“What?” Steve’s eyes were glued to the baby like it was a bomb about to explode.

“I think we have a were-baby on our hands.”

~~~~~~

Bucky stared down at the now naked baby wriggling around on a towel in front of the fireplace and smiling up at him. They’d eventually, after much arguing and confusion, managed to remove the full diaper but had quickly come to the realization that they didn’t actually have any baby supplies. Steve had taken the initiative and practically run out of the house to go to the store. Unfortunately, the nearest store was forty-five minutes away which left Bucky to deal with the naked little girl on his own. Great.

She cooed and he sighed, laying down next to her and stretching his legs out. “I take it you wouldn’t be up for discussing the nuances of modern politics?” She giggled and hit him in the face with an open palm. He shifted away and stuck his hand where his face had been, letting her hit his palm and play with his fingers instead of trying to break his nose. He leaned his head on his arm and watched her play, smiling when she figured out how to grab his fingers and proceeded to experiment with just how much she could make them move. He ran a finger along the soft, ginger hair that stuck up in every direction, reminding him of Joey every time he looked at it, and smiled. 

She wriggled closer and mouthed at his arm, leaving a puddle of drool that quickly soaked into Bucky's sweater, making it cling to his skin and leaving tacky, slightly smelly residue. He grimaced and plucked at the fabric, shuddering when it dropped back onto his arm with a wet slap. She stared up at him with innocent, golden eyes that screamed 'I know exactly what I did and I don't care.'

"At least you're cute," he muttered as he stripped off his sweater, tossing it through the open doorway to the bedroom and scooching closer to the fire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome!<3
> 
> Stalk me on [](http://wolfbarnes.tumblr.com/)Tumblr.


End file.
